Forbidden Touch
by MafiaDoll
Summary: Vongola High: A place where you will fall in love with your teacher! Wait, what? Allx27
1. Period one English

**MafiaDoll** || This is Allx27 & AU as well. There will be change is ages as well. For example – Hibari; Mukuro; Fran and Belphegor will be 10YL and Tsuna's teachers. While Gokudera and Yamamoto will be the same age as Tsuna. [Sorry for all of you who wanted to see Gokudera-sensei~] There will also be Arcobalenos and Primo family. And let's just pretend that Lampo is older then Tsuna. And I know that the first chapter is really short but they will get longer~.

**Rated **|| M [For reason~]

**Warnings **|| Adult Situations, Crude Humor, Erotica, Explicit Material, Mature Content, Mild Adult Situations, Mild Sexual References, Mildly Explicit, OOC, Product of High Sugar Intake, PWP, Sexual dialogue, Sexual Situations, Strong Language.

**This is AU people~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Touch<strong>

Day one; _Monday_

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was a name of 14-year old boy who was on his way to Vongola High. It was his first day of school and he was rather nervous. He didn't knew will they like him, or will they call him Dame-Tsuna like everybody else. His skin was pale, spiky dark brown hair. He had slim, elegant body with narrow hips, long legs and slender torso. His straight delicate-looking nose was well matched with his high cheekbones and his full lips looks soft and pinkish. His doe-eyes were framed by long lashes. He could easily be mistaken for a female. He received his timetable in the mail and looking at today, that is Monday, his day was like this:<p>

.

.

_**Period 1** - English _(Sensei Belphegor)

_**Period 2** - Science 1 _(Sensei Verde)

**_Recess _**

_**Period 3** - Science 2 _(Sensei G.)

_**Period 4** - PDHPE Theory _(Sensei Asari)

_**Activities time - **Homeroom _(Sensei Giotto)

**_Lunch _**

_**Period 5** - Drama _(Sensei Lampo)

_**Period 6** - Technology _(Sensei Spanner)

_._

_._

Tsuna let out a sigh. He was never good at science, or math or even at PE. But science was better then double math, which he had tomorrow, oh joy . . . He let out another sigh before going to his first period _English_ with Belphegor-sensei. But then again, he never was good at english. Well, when Tsuna went to that classroom he took a double take.

_No way . . ._ Tsuna was lost in his thoughts _. . . Is he my sensei? Is he Belphegor-sensei? No way he is too young._

But he was. His english sensei, Belphegor-sensei was extremely young looking, and Tsuna hated to admit, but he was kinda _hot_. Belphegor-sensei had long blonde hair that covered his eyes, he had tall, somewhat masculine frame and he was grinning like a cheshire cat. His sensei was wearing a black suit, with red shirt and black tie. Tsuna walked inside the classroom with a small blush on his face. He was more nervous then before, What will his sensei think of him? Good things, or bad things?

"Ah, hello," Belphegor-sensei's grin widen. "You must be the new student Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, I am Belphegor, you're english sensei." He nodded towards an empty seat next to the window.

"You can sit there," he instructed Tsuna, and Tsuna quietly went to his new seat. "Now, back to Hamlet . . ." As he talked, Tsuna occasionally glanced out the window. Tsuna have never read Hamlet before, thought he didn't really understood it. After all he wasn't a bloody genius. He heard girls whispering behind his back, somebody were watching him with a small blush on him face, but Tsuna didn't noticed that.

_Today is really sunny, the sun is so bright and the sky is so blue . . ._ Tsuna was lost inside his thoughts, but they were rudely interrupted.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" ordered Belphegor-sensei smirking. Tsuna mentally groaned at his familiar use of his name. "Please pay attention!" He grudgingly complied.

"Yes, Belphegor-sensei," Tsuna said. Belphegor menatlly sighed, what an adorable face _his _little tuna fish had. He wondered what it would be like if Tsuna hit an org- _no, don't think of that now._ Well, at least he had an excuse now.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, for not paying attention, you're getting extra homework. Ushishishi~" Belphegor-sensei told Tsuna, his grin widening as he spoke.

Tsuna really wanted to complain, but since he wasn't really paying attention he decided to shut up. But a shocked growl escaped from between his lips. Belphegor-sensei internally shuddered at the image that his mind conjured up.

"And for attempting to talk back, you get a detention after school. Ushishishi~" he added.

Tsuna let out a sigh. His english sensei was an asshole and idiot for giving him extra homework and a detention on his first day, _first period too_ at Vongola High. The bell rang, but Tsuna knew that the bell couldn't save him this time. It was just counting down Tsuna's impending detention. Tsuna quietly, but quickly exited his classroom, passing by his _hot_ english sensei.

As Tsuna quickly left the classroom, Belphegor tried his best to suppress a picture of a naked, very vulnerable, very needy, and very _wet_ Tsunayoshi under him. He was lying there, on Belphegor's bed. Tsuna blushed a deep shade red and moved to get away, but was held in place when Belphegor grabbed the sides of his waist. He began to lick Tsuna's stomach and navel, making said boy whine and struggled under his hold. He slowly trailed up to Tsuna's chest and lightly flicked a perked bud with his tongue. Tsunayoshi gripped the black silk sheets tightly and moaned. Belphegor groaned. He needed _his_ little tuna fish now.


	2. Period two Science 1 & Recess

**MafiaDoll** || Thanks for all the reviews~, they made me happier. I'm glad you guys like it so far. Now onto the second period and recess! And as I promised chapters will be longer. This chapter has a little sexual situation. Please enjoy and leave a review~. By the way I was listening to "**Tiziano Ferro - Perverso**" while writing this chapter~.

**letterbee96** || Thank you very much~. I want a Bel-sensei as well. And as for Bel's way of thinking, well can you really blame him?

**Ciry** || Lucky Tsuna indeed~! Well at least Bel was trying. But our little Tuna fish wins~.

**tsukihana32** || Agreed stories with **Allx27** are great. Thank for review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~.

**animebaka14** || Yes chapters are going to be longer with a lot of sexual situations from now on.

**EK12** || Thanks for leaving a review~

**AngelDono**|| Well I'm glad you like it. As for towering over Tsuna - you can expect for that will happen~.

**Sayaemogirl **|| Thanks for leaving a review~

**Kichou** || I know, how wouldn't fall for an adorable Tsuna~?

**XWhiteDragonX **|| Glad you like it so far~.

**Roxprincess741 **|| I would fall for Tsuna too! Wouldn't you~?

**Rated **|| M [For reason~]

**Warnings **|| Adult Situations, Crude Humor, Erotica, Explicit Material, Mature Content, Mild Adult Situations, Mild Sexual References, Mildly Explicit, OOC, Product of High Sugar Intake, PWP, Sexual dialogue, Sexual Situations, Strong Language.

**Bold** - another language [Mostly italian]

_Italic - Thoughts_

**This is AU people~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Touch<strong>

Day one; Monday

* * *

><p>Still walking quickly Tsuna tried to find his classroom before period two – that is Science 1, has started. He still had a slight blush on his face, from Belphegor-sensei. But seeing his science teacher Tsuna let out a small sigh of relief. Verde-sensei was a really good-looking guy. Really tall with glasses and, was that dark green hair? Slightly shaking his head Tsunayoshi quickly went inside before the bell rang.<p>

But what he didn't noticed were the suggestive looks from many students and Verde-sensei. Verde was looking at Tsuna with some interest. The boy had small frame, slim, elegant body with narrow hips, long legs and slender torso. His straight delicate-looking nose was well matched with his high cheekbones and his full lips looks soft and pinkish. His doe-eyes were framed by long lashes.

_There is no mistake. This is the boy **he** talked about . . . _Verde thought with a smirk on his face, which Tsuna really didn't like.

"Today we'll be learning about hormones-" _Was he suggesting something here?_ "-and how they affect the body."

Tsuna mentally let out a sigh. When will this end?

"Tsunayoshi-kun you can sit right here." Verde-sensei said, pointing to the empty desk right in front of his desk. Tsuna sweatdropped, but did as the sensei said. As Tsuna sat down, Verde tried his best to (surreptiously) watch his body. But this time Tsuna did noticed the look and blushed.

_Hieee~, what is he staring at? He couldn't be staring at . . . _Tsuna slightly shook his head. _There is no way._

As Verde-sensei talked about hormones and their affect on the body, the dark green haired man noticed the effect _Tsunayoshi-kun_ was having on _his hormones._ He tried his best to banish the delicious images forming in his mind.

_Tsunayoshi-kun_ sprawled out underneath him on the table, panting slightly, with his shirt riding up, and those doe eyes glazed over with lust; Tsunayoshi-kun looked so fuckable that it hurt. This sexual frustration caused Verde to snap at everybody in class. To keep them quiet. Something that he would never do.

When the bell _finally_ rang Tsuna was ready to ran away from his dark green haired sensei. Nut he stopped all of them, giving them a ridiculously and not to mention a difficult assignment on the topic of hormones.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, since you're new here If you need _any_ help, you can come see me at lunch or after school." Verde-sensei said to Tsuna, his eyes wondering all over his body.

"Thank you Verde-sensei." Tsuna said, giving a small smile. Totally missing the lustful look in Verde-sensei's eyes. But there was something in Verde-sensei's voice and eyes which gave what he said an underlining implication?

Shaking his head Tsuna quickly exited the classroom. _Finally - recess. _That's what he needed now, a break. But it looks like fate wasn't on his side this time either. Just as Tsuna turned around to go off and enjoy his recess, an arm suddenly obstructed most of his view. Tsuna flinched, his eyes followed the arm to the rest of the body. A tall, young man with a crimson red eye and sapphire blue one, and pineapple-shaped hair, smiled back at him. But somehow both - his eyes and smile looked sinister to Tsuna.

"Kufufufu," he smirked, "I apologise for frightening you, but why is such a beautiful boy all alone? Don't you need somebody to protect you?" Tsuna immediately sweatdropped. _Hiee~ where did h-he come from?_

"Um, I-I'm sorry. Bu-ut w-who are yo-ou?" Tsuna asked the mysterious person nervously, surprised that he didn't fainted.

"Oh, my, I'm really sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Mukuro Rokudo, and I am your History teacher." Tsuna nodded slowly, trying to calm down his heart.

Mukuro just kufufu'd and leant in to brush his lips against Tsuna's, smirking as he did so, knowing that he beat every other teacher to take advantage of Tsuna. Mukuro his arms around Tsuna's small frame in a tight hug, and nipped at the crook of his neck. Tsuna's blush deepened. Mukuro kufufu'd, once again before pushing his hand under Tsuna's shirt. Staring deep into his eyes, Tsuna squealed in shock as Mukuro's gloved finger brushed his stomach. Smirking at Tsuna's red face he pushed his hand up, when-

_Crash._

"**Rokudo, you're not allowed to touch new students**." Came a cold and firm voice behind Tsuna.

"**Ah, _Principal_ I'm sorry but I didn't saw you there. As you can see I was really busy.**" sneered Mukuro. Nevertheless, he quickly let go of Tsuna and tried p to find a way to escape.

"If you touch the new student again, I will let Hibari at you." the newcomer said.

Now Tsuna was really confussed and flustered. Behind him was the principal of Vongola High. He didn't really met him but Tsuna heard that he is a really bad person. But _Who is this 'Hibari' person? And why did Mukuro ran away so quickly? At least he could have finish have he started._ Tsuna's blush deepened at that thought. No, he really didn't like that. No way.

"For attracting such trouble, trash you get a detention." Now Tsuna was mad, he didn't do anything wrong. It was all Mukuro's fault. Turning around Tsuna wanted to tell the _principal _what really happened. Behind him stood tall man with a large scar on his left cheek. His black hair is spiky and he has a buzz cut on the sides. It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He also wears a black jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matches it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots. His cruel smirk a threat slashing across his handsome face.

"B-B-But, I-I al-lready ha-have a de-detention . . ."

"No buts," he returned coldly. "And you will refer to me as _Principal Xanxus_. As well, the detentions I give you are top priority. Now get to class." he ordered as bell rang. Tsuna quickly picked his bag up and ran away. After he was out of principal's sight, he let out the breath he didn't knew he was holding.

_Science again?_ Tsuna thought, before preparing his books for science with G-sensei.

After Tsuna's very **_close_** encounter with his History sensei, and another detention to add to his books, Tsuna went off to his second science class for that day. As soon as he entered that classroom, Tsuna waved away heavy smoke, to see a good-looking teacher wearing a beret.

_What is this school?_ Tsuna wondered to himself. _How can they employ so many good looking teachers?_


End file.
